What I Want to Say
by Ren Hardy
Summary: Chocolate milk induced experiment. Title is tentative, if this is liked I'll keep going. But c'mon, you can't resist yaoi! Especially when there's cute ears involved! And amazing guys you want together   well, I do at least
1. Bathus Interruptus

**Wahoo, yaoi! If you don't like it, I suggest you just don't read anything I write, it always happens xD Oh, and to those of you who miraculously might be following my other stuff, I'm so sorry! I've had no inspiration as of late, but I'm going on a trip soon, might be able to work in the middle of the night…if Julianna doesn't kill me for it. And this stupid thing!**

**Disclaimer: sadly, I don't own Inuyasha. He'd somehow end up with Kouga if I did (obviously) and fangirls would rejoice! *mentally destroys disclaimer* There, now I'm content~**

Running could always clear my mind. It became filled with the sounds around me as I sped through trees, adrenaline running high and strengthening my senses even more. The joy it gave me to be a wolf…though I was getting a bit tired. I had been sleeping restlessly the past few nights, my thoughts and dreams clouding over with another's face. The voice that constantly swam in my mind, and a scent I watched for anytime I was out and moving.

_'This is driving me insane…'_

My eyes found a clearing as the sound of water reached my ears and I grinned. Well at least luck was on my side, I'd found a good place to hide out for a while.

But there's someone here. Oh, it's a boy. Now wait a second. My nose twitched as the all too familiar smell swirled around me…it couldn't be. What were the odds? "Inuyasha?"

That's what I'm seeing in front of me, and he seems just as surprised as I am that I'm here. Now that I'm just looking at him, instead of throwing out an insult like I normally would, I stop and realize something. He's really quite beautiful…amber eyes and pale skin, an amazing body. Silver hair still dripping water and…those ears. I watched for a moment in fascination at how they twitched when I took a step forward.

'_I want to touch them….'_

Without a second thought I stepped over a pile of clothes on the ground _(wait, are they his?)_ and waded out into the water, only stopping when I felt his body rustle the fur hanging from my shoulders. Almost unconsciously, my hand came up to rub one of his ears, and I looked back down at him in surprise at the noise that escaped his mouth. It had sounded like…a mewl. But he was a dog. Huh…

He must've heard it too, because a clawed hand slapped over his mouth and those eyes darkened in anger at me. I wondered if they darkened from pleasure as well…now were the hell had that come from? I shook my head a bit and focused back onto his voice.

"Hey, you listening to me? Whatcha want, Kouga?" He didn't seem angry at me, more annoyed I suppose, seeing as I'd suddenly interrupted…his…bathing…oh hell. My thoughts clicked and I looked back at the shore. Well shit, I'd know that color anywhere, those _were_ Inuyasha's clothes! I glanced back to find his smirk settled in place, his head tilted quizzically at me. "Now that you've realized I'm not wearing anything, can I have my ear back?"

Said object twitched against my fingers and an idea flashed into existence. I leaned towards him, smiling at the confusion coming to life in his eyes. "Sure you can…if I can put my hand somewhere else."

"Now hold on—ahh!" He jerked forward when my hand pressed against his lower back, and I grinned, leaving it there and moving the other to cup the back of his head. This was quite fun. "W-what are you…?"

"Stop talking."

Our lips met and after a moment I felt a hesitant arm loop around my neck. I let my hand wander a bit lower, swallowing his gasp and delving my tongue into his mouth. It was nothing like what I'd been imagining lately…it was a thousand times better. He tasted absolutely amazing, something I couldn't name, but I wanted it more than anything.

I held on a bit tighter than was probably necessary when he pulled back, but I felt the grin split my face at how he looked. Flushed and panting quietly, those beautiful eyes definitely darkened from pleasure. "Kouga…your armor. Take it off, it hurts." A sly smile crossed his face. "And it's in the way."

"Anything for you…Inu-chan." His face flushed, and I'd begun removing the fur and such when reality came knocking.

"Inuyasha! C'mon, where'd you go? INUYASHAAA?"

Just when we were having fun. Damn luck!

**So, not bad for a first shot eh? ;D I've been watching Inuyasha again, and having major yaoi cravings too. I figured why not combine two things I love so dearly? (don't tell my boyfriend) It's the middle of the night and I have half a gallon of chocolate milk while I type all this. If you will, R&R! I'm off to watch more Inu-chan (he'd kill me if he could hear that xD) so thanks.**


	2. Playtime

**Ta-da! I'm dedicating this to sathreal, who was the first one to show any activity towards my baby. Many thanks! Oh, I also narrowly avoided a trip to the hospital today; I almost got hit by a bus walking home! x.x So anyway…**

**Disclaimer: all rights go to the amazing Rumiko Takahashi, for giving the world these characters. I just make them my personal puppets to control as I wish! *cue lightning and evil laughter* Have fun! :D**

That had been way too close for my liking. I'd had time to rub one of Inuyasha's ears and hear that pretty little mewl again before he tried to shoo me off. "Get outta here moron! I don't want to be explaining this." I had another idea light up, and took off without a word. Oh, this day had turned out much better than I could've wished for.

* * *

'_Stupid wolf…'_

I watched to make sure I couldn't see him anymore, and sank down until my nose was just above the water. It was obvious something had been going on; I could feel my face still burning. Just in time for everyone to show up…great.

"Inuyasha, what _are_ you doing?"

Ahh, it was just Kagome. She was actually pretty cute for a human (_not that I'll ever say it_) but when I looked at her now, after that kiss…nothing. Nada. Zilch. Zip. Yea, sure, I liked her most days, mostly when she wasn't throwing out 'sit' commands. But just in the way of friends. Kouga though…I felt my face warming again. No, focus, nothing happened!

"Feh. What's it look like? I'm taking a bath." I put on a face and hoped she couldn't see the color still lingering. She looked a bit suspicious, but thankfully it worked.

"Oh…well I just wanted to come tell you goodbye. I'm going home for a couple of days." She waved and turned the bi-sih-kul thing around, riding off the way she came. I stared while I waded back to the shore, considering how many times I would get a 'sit' for trying to fit into that bag of hers. It was like a traveling version of the well…wait a second.

'_Where are the rest of my clothes?'_

I had pants on and Tetsusaiga strapped to my hip, but for some reason I couldn't find anything else. Fine! I'd let my nose tell me what my eyes obviously couldn't. I sat on the ground, smells and sounds mingling around. I could feel my ears filtering away all the extra noise. There, off a ways and…Kouga too? I made the connection a second later.

Oh, he was in trouble.

* * *

Creepy as I felt, stealing Inuyasha's clothes and wearing them, I thought it was a good idea. Now he _had_ to come find me…and they smelled like him too. I turned and straddled the tree branch I was on, scratching at the bark, lost in thought. It was only a matter of time.

All too soon I came to realize why Inuyasha always looked like he was sleeping in this tree. The warmth of the sun on his robes, plus my own clothes under it, was shutting me down for sleep. Maybe that wasn't such a bad idea…I crawled down to the ground and settled back. Sleep enveloped me moments later.

_'Kouga…'_

_Hands…trailing down my neck and across my chest, the clothes that covered it long discarded. Soft breaths by my ear, the mouth they came from nipping gently. The hands moved ever lower, fingertips skimming my waist and making me squirm. A pressure settled on my hips, like I was being straddled…_

And my eyes opened to meet a pair of amused amber ones. It took a moment to realize I was, in fact, shirtless, and the eyes I was staring into belonged to none other than Inuyasha, who did happen to be sitting on me.

"Damn…I oughta steal your clothes more often. I'm really starting to like this."

"Well, don't get used to it. You're one hell of an ass, and I think it's my turn to play, hm?" I just stared as those amber eyes flickered down my body and back up, giving my delicious chills. He wasn't thinking…I gasped as cold air blew across my stomach, and a warm tongue, my hand unconsciously weaving a hold in his hair.

"Oh…"

* * *

When my eyes opened, I found the stars above me, and another body pressed against mine. I smiled at the sleeping wolf and brushed a hand through his undone hair, marveling at how the black looked against my own pale hand. Finally, for one of the first times in my life, I had woken up in someone's arms and the urge to run hadn't appeared. I nuzzled into his neck and breathed in, wondering how I, of all possible choices, had gotten this lucky.

I was Inuyasha, a _half-breed_, a disgrace to both my races. Any self-respecting demon, including what family I had left, would never accept me, nor would I ever be able to live alongside humans without their doubts gnawing away at me. Sure, I pretended not to care, but even one such as me had the right to their emotions. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to fall back asleep.

Perhaps morning would be better…

* * *

**I'm sorry if the guys get OOC, but hey, it's my fanfic! :D If you have any suggestions, let a girl know, eh? I'm horribly nasty sick, so I gotta put some nasty stuff on me to keep my runny nose away Dx *is hit by the vengeance-seeking bus***


End file.
